


The Seven Days of Rinch

by oddgit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Finch gets teased about being a bird, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Real Names, Rinch Kissesssss, Star Gazing, Surprise Party, bed, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit
Summary: So, M_E_Lover picked these seven prompts from a list of words I found online. They're just tiny little ficlets that are all 100 words each. I plan to post one each day for a week!Special thanks to M_E_Lover for beta'ing them and just being great.This first one is the prompt: Name.





	1. Harold's Real Name

**Author's Note:**

> So, M_E_Lover picked these seven prompts from a list of words I found online. They're just tiny little ficlets that are all 100 words each. I plan to post one each day for a week!
> 
> Special thanks to M_E_Lover for beta'ing them and just being great.
> 
> This first one is the prompt: Name.

“I suppose that you want to know my real name…” Harold choked out as John collapsed onto the bed next to him. Both enjoying their post-coital haze.

“No…” John replied. Not taking his eyes off the older man.

“But…” Harold’s brows scrunched in confusion. A ghost of a smile forming on his lips.

“You’ll always be Harold Finch to me. I don’t want that to change.” John rolled over, running his hands through Harold’s soft, spikey hair. The corners of his mouth curl up a bit.

Harold chuckled and leaned into the touch, “Okay…” He pressed their lips together, “Always.”


	2. Count the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Star

Harold and John lay on the roof of the library. It was a late summer evening.

“You know, it’s a shame you can’t see any stars…” Harold said absently. Gazing up at the sky.

“There’s one,” John pointed.

One lone star, sitting above them.

Harold chuckled, “Well look at that.”

“I’m going to take you out of the city one of these days. Take you out into the woods. Snuggle up next to the fire,” John rolled over on top of his partner, holding himself up with his hands on either side of Harold’s head, “and we’ll count the stars.”


	3. All Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chest

“Whenever I send you out into the field… my _chest aches_ …” Harold clenched his fists into the lapels of John’s jacket. Holding on desperately.

A bullet hole in John’s shoulder. Now bandaged and stitched up thanks to Shaw.

But far too close to the sole reason that Harold was still alive today.

_John’s heart._

He placed his hand on John’s chest, his palm above his heart. “I can’t lose you.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” John replied, eyes locked onto the smaller man’s. “This…” He grabbed Harold’s hand and placed it on his chest, “Is all yours… No matter what happens.”


	4. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sleep

John wakes up before Harold.

He rolls over to find the older man sound asleep. A peaceful look on his face that he doesn’t see often.

Only when they’re alone together, he gets to see this look.

Harold’s brow is wrinkled and his mouth is slightly parted.

John wraps his arms around the older man and pulls him in.

Harold murmurs something quietly in his sleep. Off somewhere far away in dreamland.

“I love you…” John whispers into his ear. He pushes the hair back from his partner’s forehead and presses a soft kiss.

“Love you… too… John…” Harold murmurs. 


	5. Angry Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a day late. Had a hectic day yesterday.
> 
> Prompt: Quill

**“** That is the Stellula calliope… or better known as the hummingbird.”

John hummed in acknowledgment.

“The hummingbird’s quill is, for its weight, considered stronger than any man-made structure. It needs strength in its wings because of how vigorously they move. Hummingbirds’ wings will beat about 70 times per second and up to 200 times per second when diving at 60 mph.” Harold looked over at his partner who was just looking at him with a smile. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re just so cute when you’re talking about your family.”

“Oh yes, you’re hilarious, John,” Harold scoffed.

“Don’t be an angry bird…”


	6. Surprise Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Secret

“Get down!” John yelled.

Carter, Fusco, Shaw, and a few others ducked down, taking cover.

The door opened and John slid next to it, out of sight.

“Next time you’d like to go to dinner, Miss Groves, please make reservations first.” Harold came through the door. He turned on the lights…

“Surprise!!”

A group of people jumped out from various hiding places throughout the house.

Harold stumbled back and his eyes grew wide behind the thick black frames.

John swooped in front of him and planted a kiss on his smiling lips, “Told you I was good at keeping secrets.”


	7. Death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last one. Thanks for going along for the ride. I hope you enjoyed them! 
> 
> Prompt: Death

Harold clutches onto John’s jacket. Tears stream down his face.

A gunshot. Blood. Screaming.

John was limp. Lifeless. Dead.

Harold thought he was ready for this. It was inevitable.

But he couldn’t stop crying.

Suddenly, John sucked in a deep breath. Coughing.

He keeled over, ripping his shirt, revealing the bulletproof vest.

Harold just stared.

John looked at him, “It’s… okay…” he gasped.

Harold grabbed him by the lapels and kissed him. Hard.

John just stared at him in understanding when they pulled back. Neither of them moving an inch.

They both stood up and headed for home in silence.


End file.
